


I’ve never been in love before, but I know I’m not supposed to feel like this

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: Bruises [8]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Seeing bruises on his baby sister’s body is driving Tony Stark crazy. When she tries to deny way too quickly that her violent jerk boyfriend hit her once again, he immediately deduce that she’s lying. He helps her to rebuild her life when she breaks up with him and also think of introduce her to his Avengers fellows (and let’s be honest maybe set her up with one of them) in order to move on with her life.





	I’ve never been in love before, but I know I’m not supposed to feel like this

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if you’re under 18. It’s a tough and hard subject and I think that it’s better that adults read it. I’m not gonna check on your age, I’m trusting you, and I’m not your mother, I just hope you’re gonna respect it. Domestic violence is not normal, don’t let that happen even once because it’ll happen again, run away or go to the police or call special numbers for domestic violence.
> 
> Song of the title : This Isn’t Love, Jasmine Villegas

 

Adam is sitting on one of the armchair, his back to the door.  
  
“Hi babe, how are you ?”  
  
“I’ve been worried you know that Y/N”, he says, still very calm.  
  
“I’m sure you’ve been honey, but…”  
  
“But nothing !”, he cuts me, his voice rising as he lifts himself from the chair. “Do you know that I was worried as hell, you were bleeding for God’s sake”, he adds, as if he wasn’t the cause of my nose bleeding and my injured feet. “And going outside just with your night shirt”, he clicks his tongue in sign of disapprove, approaching me. “So now sweetheart, you’re gonna tell me where you were last night after you ran away like the little coward you are. Oh, wait”, he says, not letting me open my mouth to answer, “I perfectly know where you were, you were at your dear brother’s. Am I right Stark, you were at Tony’s, crying over your mean boyfriend, weren’t you ?”  
  
He grabs my arms forcing me to back up to the wall, caging me between his arms when my back hits the wall. My chest rises and falls faster, I hold my tears, trying to be strong, perfectly knowing what’s gonna happen right now.  
  
“Remember what I told you that will happen to your precious brother if you tell him what happens under that roof. You know what I’m doing that darling, don’t you ?”, I know that I better don’t interrupt his little monologue. “Because you’re mine and because I love you, and it makes me sad to have to do that to remind you who you belong to and who you love.”  
  
His hands hit the wall and I’m afraid of what he’s going to do to me next. His hands suddenly grab my wrists, and he pines me to the wall, his face coming closer of mine.  
  
“Come on baby, show me how much you love me”, he says, tightening his grip on my wrists and approaching his face to kiss my by force.  
  
“No Adam, please, let me go”, I try to struggle for him to let me go, but all I got is a slap that make my head moves to the left, my cheek hot because of the slap Adam just gave me.  
  
“You’re going to show me how much you love me and you’ll enjoy it as much as I will, unless someone at your brother’s tower did fucked you last night. Did one of those freaks touched you ?”  
  
“No. Because you’re the only one allowed to touch me”, I answer him, a monotonous tone in my voice.  
  
Without lost any time, he drags me to the bedroom, and I know that I’m not going to resist, it’s been a long time I resigned myself to that, I let him doing what he wants to my body, my mind trying to drift away. He throws me onto the bed before ripping my clothes and enters me after dropping his pants. He moves fast, not letting me a second of respite, he just thrusts inside of me faster, groaning, while my body moves onto the mattress, my head turned on one side, not looking at him, trying to think about something else, something happier, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. When Adam is finally over, he pulls off and gets on his feet.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower”, he says, “then, I’m leaving for a week, for work. I hope that you will take advantage of this time to think about our situation. All I want to do is to make you happy”, he whispers in my ear, kissing my temple as if he just didn’t rape me.  
  
I don’t move until the moment I hear the front door slam when Adam exits the apartment. Only at that moment, I back my knees up to my chest, holding them and start to cry. Tony is right, this is not love and I know it. This is not how a real and loving relationship is supposed to work.


End file.
